Another One Bites The Dust-with Wyclef Jean
Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat? I need a break beat Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat? I need a break beat Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat? I need a break beat Outta the doorway, the bullets rip Repeat to the sound of the beat, yeah Yo, a for the kids in the club that's ready to get bugged Another one bites the dust A for the thugs with the burners, that wanna blast off Another one bites the dust And for the kids on the blocks, shootin' at the crooked cops, blaow Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust, hey Wyclef, Dirty Cash, Young Free...Freddie, where you at? Steve walks warily down the street, with his brim pulled way down low Some cat up in Brooklyn just got robbed with a Kangol Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this? Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway, the bullets rip Repeat to the sound of the beat, hey My man got shot and the block got hot Another one bites the dust Yo, hey yo I hear more shots, it's like Fort Knox kid Another one bites the dust And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust, hey Yo, hold your breath, hold your breath, hold your breath Yo, check it If you're a soldier at ease My military style is known to murder Nazi's, Brooklyn to Germany (Oh yeah) My kamikaze will blow the U2, they hire Idi Amin in Timbuktu Whether you Hindu, or do the Voodoo You can't foresee this unless I bring the previews, yeah yeah Yo, it's the number one rappin' band, come on, come on Yo, this review, will be critically acclaimed Leave you in critical pain, clinically insane The name Wyclef Jean, with a yes, yes y'all Better have a vest y'all, I'll blast, (Oh yeah) and bless y'all "F"- y'all, the mark of the beast, the triple six Time running out, listen to the tick (Oh yeah) If you see what I saw, then you see what I seen, If you know what I know, you know what I mean (Oh yeah) Commanding officer of the Navy SEAL team Once I give the orders, you feel the infrared (Oh yeah) beam....blaow For all you critics, sayin' "another remake" Another one bites the dust Yow, if you know the deal, this is the master reel, kid, ha ha Another one bites the dust, oh yeah Right, right, Freddie Mercury, where you at yo? And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust How do you think I'm gonna get along without you when you're gone? I need a break beat! (Oh yeah) Yo if you're ready for the first of the month, for that welfare check, come on Kicked me outta my home I need a break beat! Are you happy? Are you satisfied? How long can you stand the heat? I need a break beat! Outta the doorway, the bullets repeat to the sound of the beat, yeah, lookout Yo! Bulletproof vests, like the wild wild west Another one bites the dust Yo, this is a stickup, now take off your Rolex Another one bites the dust Yo, dirty money, good money, yo it's all money-money Another one bites the dust Yo, Dirty Cash, Dirty Cash, the adventures of Dirty Cash And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust Yo, for the love for the cash I'll blast you in my path Keep my eyes on the math, you cats don't know the half (Oh yeah) As far as I'm concerned, you cats can burn in flames This ain't no game, I'm-a start callin' names (Oh yeah) So come get me, if you know the one-fifty A million Refugees ready to bust wit' me (Oh yeah) Bloody, filthy, in this rap shhh--- You gonna have to kill me, since you can't beat me (Oh yeah) Pras, Dirty, Cash, you're the greedy Believe me! God'll let me fly, like R. Kelly (Oh yeah) Bite another dust with my man Freddie Mercury What height nineties got ya cash, wannabe crazy (Oh yeah) Practically, I tactically destroy Deploy more decoys than a presidential convoy (Oh yeah) My whole envoy stay camouflaged out And when I walk the street, I take the Refugee route (Oh yeah) This one go out to all my thugs in the borough So just stay thorough, like Kilimanjaro (Oh yeah) Split it with an arrow, my girl platoon roll Outta control, the female mandingos (Oh yeah) Free! I evolve from the egg of a seminarian Don't go down, 'cause I'm a vegetarian (Oh yeah) And when I bust, it ain't in God we trust And if you bring a gun, you better bring a black tux (Oh yeah) She looked into my eyes and said F-B-I Another one bites the dust, oh yeah She said she loved me, she was a spy who lied Another one bites the dust Right, I could relate, could you relate? Another one bites the dust Jerry Wonder, The Product: Ho-ooh-ooh-ohh Another one bites the dust Don't you know we coming for you? Yo, Canibus, John Forte Another one bites the dust Yaw, dirty cash, and baby Free Another one bites the dust Wyclef Jean, Freddie Mercury, ha ha I'm out baby And another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust, hey Navy seals Another one bites the dust Another one bites the dust Kategorie:Lyrics